


Inner Darkness

by karsonmichelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Submissive!Regina, a little dark and angsty, but not the above characters, dark!swan, yes a character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsonmichelle/pseuds/karsonmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT</p>
<p>It has been two months since Emma's disappearance into the swirling dark vortex meant for Regina. Everyone is still working to track her down, but none as steadfastly as the former queen. With guilt and confusion driving her, she will stop at nothing to find the Savior. No one knew that she had been watching them the whole time. Especially a certain brunette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills is searching through her vault. She is not alone.

_The new Dark One watched the queen with unconcealed longing with her emerald eyes. The brunette flitted around in her vault flying through spell books, searching for cures._

_She wouldn't find them._

_But the effort alone was astounding to the Dark One. The mayor stopped moving for a few moments. And the Dark One thought she had been alerted of her presence. But then the small woman stepped out of her six inch heels and ruffled her always perfect hair._

_The new Dark One felt a ripple course through her._

 

**Take her...** _The darkness in her spoke._

 

_Emma shook her head. Regina was worth so much more than just a quick fuck._

 

**Who said you had to let her go Savior**? _The voice spat out._ **And with me, it will not be quick.**

 

_Emma took the jab in stride. Regina was unfairly beautiful sure. But Emma would not abuse their friendship like that.  
_

 

**Abuse your friendship?** _The darkness scoffed._ **You have never been her friend and you know it.  
**

 

_Regina walked over to one of her enormous bookshelves and trailed her fingers over the Elvish labels. The brunette stretched a little more and she must have found what she was looking for because a smile (if you could call it one) formed her full lips. She nudged a black stool from the other side of the case and stepped on it._

 

**Just look at that Savior.** _Regina small frame leaned up carefully, the tight leather-like denim pulling over her ass nicely. She had long since taken of her jacket in favor of the sleeveless top underneath it. And her strong arms flexed sightly upon her grabbing the seemingly heavy tome._

 

**You honestly would rather give that up over misplaced morals? Robin Hood didn't seem to have a problem with _'abusing a friendship.'_** _The darkness sneered._

 

_Emma flexed her fingers into a fist at the insinuation._

 

**Insinuation?** _It laughed._ **It is the truth. I know it and you know it too. If not for your hope and idiocy you would have had her by now.** _The darkness was irritated by its new host. If not for her having such close access to the queen, it would have already killed her. The darkness had already tasted the former queen. And the shadows residing in her almost rivaled its own._ **  
**

 

  **Just give in Savior.** _It whispered._ **Just this once.**

 

_Emma walked closer to Regina, spurred on by the whisperings of her desires in her head. The brunette had finally settled down enough to sit in one of her small chairs. She sat cross-legged reading the other world language vigorously. Her face had scrunched into the little scowl she always made when she was beyond frustrated.  
_

 

_Emma thought it was cute. The darkness found it sexy._

 

**That's it.** _The darkness coaxed._ **Just a little closer.** _As the Savior moved forward, the darkness began to draw what little power it could without her noticing._

 

_Emma stood right beside Regina. So focused on the spell book, the brunette was oblivious to her presence. Emma raised a hand and reached toward the small woman. She just wanted to feel the tips of her recently lengthened hair between her fingers. After that, she would leave._

 

_And then Emma felt it._

 

_That little nagging parasite in her head. She sensed through it blindly and began to feel a tightening in her chest. Upon her discovery, the feeling ceased. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. Especially when the dark voice didn't berate her for stopping her advance on Regina._

 

_Suddenly, Emma felt her body moving without her willing it to. Her arm surged forward with rejuvenated vigor towards the brunette. It had just enough momentum to graze Regina's neck. Emma's anger boiled and as usual, her magic reacted. Though this time more expelled. She knocked over a table, the books flew from the shelves, and all the candles and lights blew._

 

_Regina shot up quickly, hands automatically holding twin fireballs._

 

"Who is it?"

 

_Emma heard her ask while she retreated into the shadows. Her heart pounded as she listened the pat of the brunette's footsteps approaching her. She sunk into the space between two bookshelves, feeling her magic building._

 

Regina rounded the small corner with her glowing hands. And saw no one.

All she saw was the remnants of a black cloud. And all she could smell was the unmistakable scent of cheap leather.

And all that left her lips was a simple whisper.

 

"Emma?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That is Chapter 1. This will be a medium-slow burn for Swan Queen. It will also not be easy and light. I really want to learn how to develop plot and dialogue more. If you want me to continue, just leave a comment.


	2. PROMPT

It has been two months since Emma's disappearance into the swirling dark vortex meant for Regina. Everyone is still working to track her down, but none as steadfastly as the former queen. With guilt and confusion driving her, she will stop at nothing to find the Savior. No one knew that she had been watching them the whole time. Especially a certain brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is a prompt. If you want me to writing it, just leave a comment.


End file.
